1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amplifier hybrid matrices, especially such matrices used with a multiple beam antenna, and to methods for balancing, and equally distributing the thermal load from such systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now, amplifier hybrid matrices have been physically arrayed, as in three-axis spacecraft, by dividing them, matrix-by-matrix, between the radiator panels in such devices. Such arrays impose design constraints on the multiple beam antennas used with such spacecraft, and often produce unbalanced thermal loads between or among the radiator panels in such craft, even where such matrices are evenly distributed between or among the radiator panels in such spacecraft.